


Negotiation

by QDS



Category: Cowboy Bebop
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QDS/pseuds/QDS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jet and Spike talk before bed. I don't know where this came from; hit upon the first sentence and it went from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this week's](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/7507.html) [](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**15_minute_ficlets**](http://15-minute-ficlets.dreamwidth.org/) challenge. Word at the end.

"A bit vanilla, aren't you Jet?"

Spike's wink, and the lascivious look on his face, made Jet even harder, even as he bristled at the perceived put down.

"I...well...you have to admit that..."

Spike rolled his eyes. "Jesus, Jet, I'm not asking for you to blow me in the living room in full view of Faye, Ed and Ein." Spike trailed his fingers on the outside of Jet's bare thigh. "I'm just asking if you'll let me...*take you* for once."

Jet could tell Spike had almost said 'fuck' instead of 'take.'

He sighed, and took Spike's wandering hand in his flesh one, rubbing his thumb over Spike's knuckles.

"I know, I know. It's...not easy for me to get over thinking that it's demeaning. I mean, I don't think it's demeaning for you when I...but, you know, it's..."

Spike nodded, and leaned in to kiss the corner below Jet's ear where his beard stopped. It never failed to make Jet quiver, and he grabbed Spike closer to him, exhaling his desire into Spike's hair.

"God I want you."

Spike chuckled, and pulled back a little, cupped Jet's cheek reassuringly. "I'll go slowly. You can lie on your stomach so you don't have to see it--"

"No." Jet was firm about that, and he lay on his back, parting his legs a little. "Let's do it properly."

Spike smiled, and Jet knew what he really meant was: _let me see you're face when you're inside me. Let me see your face when you come._

\--  
End

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge word: vanilla


End file.
